


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-10-11 - The one with the Snuggie

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, and one (1) Snuggie. For Sheafrotherdon's "Attack of the Electrified Zaaga Beast".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-10-11 - The one with the Snuggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attack of the Electrified Zaaga Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1538) by Sheafrotherdon. 




End file.
